Finding Jai
by RaichelOlin
Summary: Based on Betrayal, Forgiveness, Redemption. After Jaina Solo runs away to the unknown regions, Shadow Squadron get's transferred there as well. One of her best friends, Raichel Olin is among them and with the help of the rest of the Shadows the decide to track her down. They will discover how hard it is to find someone who doesn't want to be found and the power of friendship.
1. Prolgue

Finding Jai

Note: Based upon Betrayal, Forgiveness, Redemption; by Lexi Lupin.

Rated T: for some (mild) suggestive langue and some adult themes

List of Characters

Raichel Olin- (female teen), Lt. Commander, Shadow III [formerly Shadow V]

Harry Capstan-(male teen), Lt. Commander, Shadow II [formerly Shadow IV]

Autumn Kar- (female teen), Lieutenant, Shadow IV [formerly Shadow VII]

Maddison Smith- (female child/teen), Flight Officer, Shadow VII

Jessalia Kar- (female child/teen), Flight Officer, Shadow VIII

Kyle Riley- (male teen), Lieutenant, Shadow VI {formerly Shadow XII]

Alexis Smith- (female teen), supporter of Shadow Squadron

Aren Dawson- (male teen), supporter of Shadow Squadron

Hakim Jaykson- (male adult) Commander, leader of Shadow Squad [Shadow III, formerly]

Lilly Ashter- (female teen) Lieutenant, Shadow IX

Davis Kasterlee- (male adult) Lt. Commander, Shadow XII

Fynnegan "Fynn" Ryders- (male teen), Lieutenant, Shadow V [formerly Shadow XI]

Carter Kasterlee- (male child), Flight Officer, Shadow XI

Serephina Stephens- (female teen), Flight Officer, Shadow X

Hally Jaykson- (female adult), Lieutenant, Rogue XII

Ian "Ion" Lewis- (male Adult/ teen), Lieutenant, Rogue VIII

Kagen "Kage" Mageet- (male adult) Lt. Commander, Rogue VII

_Prologue: 26 A.B.Y_

_The brown haired girl sat and listened as her friend talked about how her "lover" made her feel …what they did._

_"It just feels so good when he kisses me and when we…" The seventeen year old paused as if choosing the word most appropriate to use when talking to a thirteen year old. "Make love." _

_When, her friend said nothing she asked. "Do you have a crush on anyone, Raichel?"_

_Raichel Olin shook her head in dismay, but not because she did not have a crush on anyone, but because of how her friend was acting._

_"No… well I'm sure you'll find someone someday.' The older brown haired girl responded. "And when you do you can…"_

_"NO!" Raichel explained. "NO, Jai… You might not have waited 'til you were married but, I plan on-"_

_Jai's eyes grew wide at her normally cool friend's outburst. "I was going to say go on a date." then she added somberly. "But I guess you can do that too."_

_"Jai, do you really think that it is such a good idea to do…" Raichel let her sentence tail off._

_"Do what?" Jai asked._

_"Those kind of things?"_

_"What kind of things?"_

_"The kind of things you do with Kyp!" Raichel explained somberly._

_"Oh, those kind of things." It finally hit her. "Why not we do use… "Precautions"._

_"No, it's not about that it's just that…" Raichel said somberly. "He's a little-"_

_Jai cut her off. "Old for me." She explained. "Raichel you're part of Shadow Squad. You of all people should know…age has little meaning."_

_"I was going to say that…" Raichel contemplated how to tell her this. "It's just that…I'm worried that-"_

_"For the last time we use 'precautions'. Jai snapped._

_"I know that it's just that-"_

_"They don't always work."_

_"No, it's just that… I'm worried he'll hurt you." Raichel replied near tears._

_Jai nearly laughed. "Kyp would never hurt me- besides whatever happened to the Raichel, who thought everyone was good."_

_"She's still here." Raichel replied somberly._

_"That's not the point-" Jai snapped. "Why do you care who I'm with!"_

_"I'm your friend." Raichel stated in tears. "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Really if you cared so much about me, then why the kiff would you let Hally abuse me!" Jai explained irefully. "And then you betrayed me and you two became buddies."_

_"It's not like that." Raichel sobbed, her friends words hurt._

_"I know, Raichel Olin." Jai answered. "You always have to be the better person- when are you going to learn, that never works." Her voice filled with ire._

_"You're my friend Jaina, so I have to tell you-."_

_"That I shouldn't be with Kyp!" Jaina snapped. "Save it for someone who will listen!" she stormed out of the room._

_"-He's dangerous." Raichel said softly._

_ Looking back she'd wished she'd been wrong. That Jaina had been right when she'd said that Kyp Durron would never hurt her, but that wasn't what had happened…at all._


	2. Chapter 1

FINDING JAI

Chapter I

_ Two Years Prior_

_"-holds me safe and warm, horses prance though a sliver storm." Jaina started to come to and she heard a young girl singing the familiar song. "Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."_

_Her vision was dark as if her eyes were still closed, but they weren't. "Far away, long ago, growing dim as an ember." Even though she could not see, she definitely recognized the voice. "Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember."_

_The voice was that of thirteen year old Raichel Olin. "And a song someone sings…once upon a December." She grew soft._

_"You do realize that it's July right, Raichel?" Jaina asked weakly._

_"Jaina, you're awake." Raichel explained going over to her bed and embracing her. "I'm so glad you're."_

_"Alright… well I can't see anything." Jaina countered._

_"Oh, the doctor said that you're cornea's are probably blurry due to Ion radiation exposure." Raichel answered._

_"What?" Jaina questioned not understanding some of what Raichel had said._

_"Your eyes are blurry because of exposure to radiation." Raichel simplified. " I didn't really understand it the other way either."_

_"the doctor will be in here any moment." A woman's voice aforetold them, she wasn't sure who it was but it sounded familiar._

_"I'm so glad you're awake…honey." The voice said as Jaina felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"She can't see you." Raichel informed her._

_"Oh… I'm Inyri Forge." The woman told Jaina. "I'm sorry if I scared you."_

_Later._

_Jaina grabbed Raichel's arm… she hoped that it was Raichel's arm. "What's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Jaina apologized to the girl._

_"That's okay I won't tell you who you should be with." Raichel pronounced, but looking back she wished she had._

February of 28 A.B.Y

Fifteen year old Raichel Olin looked out across the docking bay on the planet of Csilla, in the Imperial Remint, where she and the rest of Shadow Squadron had been stationed.

"Isn't this where Jaina went?" Seventeen year old Kyle Riley asked.

"And where Jag's family lives, right?" The spiky haired, sixteen year old , Aren Dawson asked.

"Yes, it is." 23 year old Hakim Jaykson their leader answered both of them.

"Shouldn't we look for her?" Raichel replied somberly.

"That would be the right thing to do." Hakim put the statement up for argument.

"If you ask me, she does not want to be found-." Autumn Kar, a red haired fifteen year replied.

"Yes, her running away was code for leave me alone-." Brown haired Alexis Smith, another fourteen year old said.

"I need space." Blonde haired, sixteen year old, Lilly Ashter finished.

"Right." Alexis agreed giving, Lilly a high five.

"-But she needs to be found." Autumn finally finished.

"Yeah what if she needs help?" Harry Capstan, Aren's black haired, sixteen year old best friend inquired.

"Yes she needs us." Raichel responded and to herself she added _as much as we need her_.

"She does need friend now." Autumn agreed.

"Why, is that?" Alexis queried. "Have you been keeping secrets from me again?"

It was true, Alexis was one of the few members of Shadow Squad who did not know about what Kyp had done, besides the younger ones: Maddison, Jessalia and Carter. As well as Lilly who they had not told because of anger issues, although even Serephina and Fynn knew the truth.

"Yes."

"I'm you friend." Alexis shouted, clearly hurt. "Friends tell each other these things!"

"Jaina told me only to tell, Autumn." Raichel objected.

"Well did you keep that promise?" Alexis asked sarcastically.

"She did." Autumn defended her, and then she turned to the other girl and added somberly. "I'm sorry… Rai, I thought they should know."

"I know."

_Late July of 27 A.B.Y _

_"He hurt you didn't he." Raichel questioned softly, her face pale._

_"Who?" Jaina asked even though she knew who, the fourteen year was talking about._

_"Kyp hurt you." Raichel repeated with the same soft innocent voice._

_"How?" Jaina probed her friend, even though she knew very well._

_"He violated you." Raichel answered paler but with the same danged innocent voice._

_"Yes." The eighteen year old said irefully. "He raped me."_

_"I'm sorry." Raichel told her near tears._

_"Why should you be, you were right he's just a kiffing bastard!" Jaina snapped irefully. "Now, just go on and be the sithspiting person who just goes and forgives him…like you always do."_

_Raichel was crying, her words had hurt._

_"I'm sorry." Jaina replied somberly, motioning for the girl to sit down next to her. When she did she took the younger girl in her arms. "You're a good friend, like a sister to me." She wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"You too." Raichel replied._

_"Thanks…" Jaina responded. "I just can't believe that he would betray me like that." She was near tears herself._

_"I can't either." Raichel comforted her friend._

_Looking back she's wished she'd been wrong about Kyp…That he would truly never hurt her…but she hadn't been._


	3. Chapter 2

FINDING JAI

Chapter II: Present Day

"He raped her!" Alexis explained.

"Yes."

"I thought that was a crime here." Alexis supposed to her friends.

"It is a crime her." Autumn responded.

"Then why is that kiffing bastard not in Jail?" Alexis asked irefully.

"Because no one outside of this room even knows." Hakim stated.

"Except for Jaina, Jag and Master Skywalker." Aren corrected.

"And of course Kyp knows." Kyle added somberly.

Everyone was silent for several moments, until Alexis broke that silence.

"Why didn't a responsible teacher like, Master Skywalker not tell people…?"

"Like who?" Aren asked.

"Like her parents?" Alexis suggested.

"Because she's …" Aren suggested before he was cut off.

"His niece." Kyle pronounced.

"I was going to say adult." Aren countered.

"Better yet why didn't Jaina?" Alexis inquired.

"Because she's…" Autumn stated somberly.

"An adult." Kyle suggested.

"Well it is a mature problem." Autumn agreed.

"What is?" Alexis demanded.

"There is more to what happened." Raichel stated soberly.

"There was more." She asked palely.

"Yes." Raichel replied.

_Late September of 27 A.B.Y_

_The two girls were sitting next to each other against the wall both with their knee's to their chests._

_"What is it, Jai?" Raichel asked growing pale._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"You're having a baby!" Raichel explained that danged innocent voice again._

_"No I'm having a Nexu Cub." She explained sarcastically. "What do you think?"_

_"It's Kyp's isn't it?" Raichel replied softly._

_"No, honey it's yours." Jaina stated patting Raichel's leg._

_"Does Kyp know?" Raichel enquired, innocently._

_"He raped me, why on earth would I tell him!" she cried._

_"There is good in him." Raichel declared bravely._

_"I know, deep down inside." Jaina pulled Raichel into an embrace. "But frankly I don't care! He's just a sick perverted Bastard." She cried, real tears falling down her cheeks._

_Raichel released herself from her friends embrace, and knelled down in front of her put her hands on her shoulders._

_ "It's okay to have these feeling's but you can't keep them bottled up inside …that's when you go to the darkside."_

_"You sound like my Uncle." Jaina replied._

_"Maybe you should get some sleep." Raichel believed. "It's better for the…"_

_"Now you sound like my mother." Jaina declared somberly._

_"Well I'm you friend, so I have to say that…" Raichel declared. "You need sleep."_

_"Fine I'll sleep." Jaina agreed standing up and going over to the bed. Raichel followed her._

_"I can tuck myself in." _

_Jaina laid down under the thin sheet on her side, Raichel sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Would you like a lullaby?" Raichel inquired innocently._

_"Fine." Jaina answered._

_"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember." Raichel sang. "And a song someone sings, once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance though a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory."_

_Raichel gave her now sleeping friend a kiss on the cheek. "Far away long ago, growing dim as an ember." She turned off the light and backed away to the door. _

_"Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December." Raichel closed the door._

Present Day

"She's pregnant!" Alexis shouted, clearly shocked.

"Yes, she is." Autumn repeated somberly.

"Now I get why she left." Alexis acknowledged.

"She's trying to pass the kid off as Jag's." Kyle alleged.

"Exactly." Autumn and Raichel said in unison.

"I sure hope, Jag doesn't think that the kid is really his." Kyle joked.

"Of course he knows it's not." Aren snapped.

"He knows who the baby really is…I'm sure." Harry assured.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" Alexis questioned Raichel.

"I don't." Raichel replied somberly.

"Well I guess we'll find out in a few monthes." Alexis verbalized, slightly crestfallen.

"Good because the suspense was killing me." Kyle joked.

"How is it, one week you can be complaining that we don't care enough one week, then the next…"Aren explained. " you don't give a dang!"

"I do care." Kyle declared. 'Honest."


	4. Chapter 3

Note: all recognizable material belongs to Lucas films Inc. _Once Upon a December_ belongs to Fox Entertainment.

FINDING JAI

Chapter III

_February of 26 A.B.Y _

_"I didn't know that there was a new guy in our squadron, did you, Ion?" Twenty year old Kagen "Kage" Mageet asked his younger wingmate._

_"No, but he kind of looks familiar." Seventeen year old Ian "Ion" Lewis stated referring to person sitting at the table, from the back it looked like a boy with short dark brown hair._

_"Yeah, I think so too." Kage responded. "Do you know who it is?" he asked referring to the other members of Rogue and Shadow squadrons who were around._

_The person that he least expected to answered. "That's Jai." The young thirteen year old: Raichel Olin replied._

_"As in Sticks?" Brown haired Kage inquired shocked._

_"As in Jaina Solo?" His red haired wingmate asked, just as shocked. _

_"This is a fact." Autumn Kar another thirteen year old informed._

_"You sure, sister that it is not in fact Jacen Solo?" Autumn's identical twin sister Ashoka Kar inquired._

_"Positive." Autumn answered._

_"Jai." The girl tapped on her older friend's shoulder and she looked up at her._

_"What is it, Raichel?" The younger girl whispered in ear._

_"Really." The person replied turning around, revealing that it was in fact a short haired girl. "Guys it's me."_

_"Sorry for a second we thought you were a guy." One of the other Rouges named Leonard Roxon apologized._

_"Actually to be perfectly honest her gender has always been something I would like to find out…personally." Captain Nevil admitted._

_"That's a little sick." Teris Onner whispered to his wingmate Leonard who nodded._

_"Very." He muttered._

_"What's with the hair?" Kage questioned curiously._

_"Is it a crime to cut your hair?" Jaina snapped._

_"No…it's just that…" Kage tried to say._

_"It looks great." Raichel replied._

_"My, friend you think that everything looks great." Ashoka stated._

_"It think it looks good to.." Ion agreed. "Very pilot like."_

_"Thanks." Jaina told them._

_Looking back some people like many Rogues would remember that as Sticks cutting her hair to make her look more like a pilot…_

_ Others would think that it had been simple teen rebellion… _

_While others still would think that it had been how she had caught Kyp's eye… _

_While some would know the truth…it was because of Jag's suggestion to cut her hair so that Hally… could no longer bruise her neck._

April 28 A.B.Y

"Next week we have absolutely nothing to do." Hakim Jaykson stated. "So I'd thought we'd…"

"Go sledding." Carter Kasterlee the youngest member who was just eleven years old.

"It's April!" Kyle explained.

"Yes, but its Csilla…they have snow in July." Davis Kasterlee explained.

"I was going to say go look for Jaina…but if you want to take the younger ones sledding you can." Hakim informed.

"Okay then who wants to go sledding?" Davis asked.

"I do." Carter explained excitedly to his older brother.

"Sledding, I've never done that before." Jessalia admitted.

"It's fun." Maddison told her. "I'll go too."

"So I guess I'm taking ….Carter, Jessalia and Maddison sledding." Davis replied. "We better go find some snow stuff."

"So the rest of you pair up." Hakim advised. "With someone you could spend a week with, _without_ destroying each other."

"Aw it would have been so fun to destroy Kyle." Fynn joked.

"Hey." Kyle retorted.

"Sorry."

"You want to be partners, Kyle?" Alexis inquired.

"Yes, of course." Kyle explained.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said it like that." Autumn stated.

"Maybe not."

"So, Alexis and Kyle are a team." Hakim took note.

"We'd like to be partners." Fynn notified.

"And we'd like to hold her picture up in public places and find out if anyone's seen her.'' Lilly Ashter added.

"Fine, Fynn and Lilly." Hakim agreed. "Where will you be looking Alexis, Kyle?"

"I figured we'd search _Infants Are Here._" Alexis informed.

"Since you know- they're expecting a child." Kyle elaborated.

"Good Plan."

"Aren and I would like to be a team." Autumn told Hakim.

"And, we figured we'd ask around docking bays for Jag or Jaina." Aren added.

"Good idea."

"We would like to be a group." Harry informed.

"You and Raichel, fine." Hakim agreed. "Where will you two be looking?"

"We figured we'd look though phone books and see if we can get an address." Raichel enlightened.

"Great plan."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I guess that just leaves me and you, Hakim." Serephina acknowledged. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I thought we could go to government buildings and see if Jag is employed there." Hakim replied.

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"I'm not sure." Hakim replied uncertain. "I'm just a Major after all."

"Well I'm sure it qualifies you for something." Serephina responded. "And if it doesn't we'll think of something."


	5. Chapter 4

FINDING JAI

Chapter IV

_At Infants Are Here_

"Do you really think that Jaina and Jag are going to risk coming here?" Kyle asked uncertainly. "Especially since she hid it from most of her family.'

"Of course not." Alexis replied.

"Then why in the world are we here!" Kyle explained.

"I was hoping we could buy them a present." Alexis responded.

"Like what?" Kyle questioned and Alexis shot him a hard green gaze. "I know that… but what kind of baby present."

"I was thinking of a C.D." Alexis answered and Kyle looked at her strangely. "You don't have those her do you?"

"No.'

"Well you put music on them…and then listen to them." Alexis elaborated.

"Oh you mean a holo disk." Kyle realized

_In Comlink Booth_

"So do you by any chance know where your brother is?" Harry asked over the Comlink.

_Pause._

_"_No idea." Harry looked crestfallen. "Well thank you anyway Chak."

_He ended the call._

"Well, Jag's brother Chak had no idea where he was." Harry replied. "Have you had any luck, Raich?"

"No." Raichel answered. "All of them have been disconnected numbers."

"Oh, well how about you take…Fyric and I'll take Soontir." Harry suggested.

"Fine with me." Raichel agreed.

Then they keyed in numbers

_On Ferris' Docking Bay_

"So, Ferris, have you seen a Jagged Fel or a Jaina Solo?" Aren inquired.

"What are you two bounty hunters like Boba Fett or something?" Ferris retorted.

"No, we are their friends." Autumn corrected.

"Sure, ain't that what they all say." Ferris retorted.

"No, we really are their friends." Aren slide him a credit chip.

Ferris took the credit chip into his hand and pondered.

"I don't seem to remember…"

Aren slide him another.

"No sorry, never heard of him." Ferris informed. "But thanks for the credits."

"You're welcome." Autumn replied.

Aren glared at Ferris, but for the sake of the girl he had feelings for he said. "Thanks anyway."

_In a park somewhere on Csilla_

"Look three boys!" Fynn explained referring to the three boys of about ten a short one with dark hair, a taller but stouter one with light brown hair and a blonde haired one.

"I have three younger sisters." Lilly replied.

"Yeah let's talk to them." Fynn suggested walking up to the boys.

"Hi I'm Fynn Ryders and this is my friend Lilly Ashter." Fynn told them.

"My cousin's name is Lilly…but I'm Dan." The taller/ stouter one said.

"Hi I'm Alex." The shorter one stated.

"And I'm Conner." The blonde haired one added.

"Well hello; Dan, Alex and Conner." Fynn replied.

"Are you a soldier?" Dan asked.

"Yes, we're both pilots." Fynn informed them. "From the New Republic."

"Cool my dad's a pilot!" Alex explained.

"New Republic, what brings you all the way out here?" Conner questioned.

"We're looking for our friends." Lilly replied.

"Must be some good friends." Dan muttered.

"Would you like to help us look?" Fynn inquired.

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Yes."

They replied nearly as one.

"Thanks…they look like this." Fynn handed them each a printout picture of Jaina and Jag.

Then the five of them set off in different directions as snow began to fall.


End file.
